Ninjaduck Island
This island is the home of Eliza and Syren, wood elf Princess and dragon. Some Background info. The island race is wood elfs who are connected to Nature as well as Dragons. The Religion is widely unknown as it is rude to talk about religion there. It is guessed that it is a personal choice, by the fact that there are many differnet types of churches on the island. The System Free people/unsucessful explorers Dragon trainers/sucessful explorers Representitives of the people Queens and princesses Dragon info. 'Their powers include:' *The ability to choose their size *Telepathy *Speech (when big) *Fire breathing (when big) *Flight *Bonding with one person and in some special cases two 'Other info:' There is a green dragon born every generation or so (when a princess is) and that dragon has the ability to compel and change emotions through singing. That dragon always bonds with the Princess who will stay. Also if there isn't two people bonded to the dragon, the dragon will die with the person. Finally the dragons come in all shapes, colors and sizes (depending on the dragon's and its companion's preference). Any dragon can hatch a green dragon or one of any color, shape and size. Every wood elf has a chance to bond with several dragons (except the princess(es) they have only one chance). Sometime when their 13 or 14 they go into the cavern and walk down it until they are drawn to a dragon. Then that dragon (if unbonded, unless the second person is the originals twin) can choose the wood elf or if its a dragon egg it is tested when it hatches, the bonds made their will last for life. About 5/8 of wood elfs get chosen and about 1/9 of them become riders. 'What happens when the dragon bonds with two people:' The dragon will then be attached to two people and spend time mostly with the two of them, a special celebration always goes out when this happens because usually all three of them are very close. It always happens with twins. Generally the twins have about the same personallity. Trade/economy One dragon every generation is given to Andreil where one person (or in some cases two) bond with this dragon, Andreil respoinds to this with gifts of silver, gold and the rare Arkenfire stone. There is also some trade with Fyra, where dragons, cows and apples are traded for all kinds of weapons when there is a need. The trade ofically started in 1590. Locations '''River-'''where all the fresh water comes from. '''Food area-'''where the apple trees grow, the cows graze and where most of the eating and cooking is done. There are many wooden benches and tables, lots of vines and meadows. '''Docks-'''where incoming ships can dock, this is done more for other countries since almost everyone has a dragon. '''Dragon castle-'''where incoming dimplomants and the Monarchy live, any representive has the option of living here. Any person living here with a Dragon has the option of letting the dragon stay here. Many diplomatic matters take place here, like the peace accords, an agreement with Fyra. '''Dragon Den-'''where the dragons generally reside, the nonbonded and expectent dragons and their eggs that is. '''Watch tower-'''this resides near the docks, it watches for incoming ships, diplomants and dragon riders/explorers. People and dragons Syren Eliza The queen (unamed) Her dragon (unamed) Eliza's sister (name ????, some help here please) A rider The dragon riders/Explorers Representitives The common man Category:Ninjaduck island info. Category:Cannon Category:History Category:Links Category:Canon Category:Maps Category:Decoration(s) Category:Dragon(s) Category:Drawings Category:Mythical Creature(s) Category:Royalty